


yeza finds some strays of his own

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: collecting strays [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot, i don't know if any of clay's family have names but, i gave them some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: The Clays meet the Brenattos





	yeza finds some strays of his own

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @deej_nicolson 's comment on The Brenatto House for Wanderers in Need: I know Felderwin and Shady Creek Run is far away from each other but... I would really love if Caduceus and his fam came to Felderwin just to collect some potions or share herbs or something and that would make me so happy
> 
> dont think too hard about the timeline or geography of this one
> 
> edited 4/30/19

Felderwin is a small town, and the family doesn’t exactly fit _in_. Yeza is heading home, having just finished all his shopping, and his eyes are instantly drawn to the.. Eight? Nine? heads of pink hair that are clustered around one of the snack stalls that line the market.

As he passes by, he notices that it’s Sam minding the stall, and he pauses. Everyone knows Sam’ll cheat you if you aren’t careful, and these are very clearly not locals, and that amount of gold just doesn’t seem right, even taking into account the number of people. He decides the risk is worth it and calls out, “Sam, you know darn well how much those rolls are worth!” and puts his hands on his hips, walking up to make sure Sam doesn’t slip a coin or two for himself. The stall-keeper grumbles, but knows Yeza won’t let it go.

He turns to the two firbolgs that he assumes are the adults- they’re all much, _much_ taller than him, but these two moreso. He blushes a little as they fix their full attention onto him, “Ah, sorry for interrupting, but Sam tries to cheat everyone, especially out-of-towners, and I couldn’t let him do that to you. What brings you to Felderwin?”

And now that he really takes a close look, he can see that they’re all covered in gray fur, and have wide noses and ears.

“Ah, thank you, friend. My name is Camila, and this is my husband, Corrin. We decided to take our children on a little trip, through the Empire. We live near Shadycreek Run, up north. Do you perhaps do know where an Inn is? We’ve just arrived into town,” says the one with darker pink hair that falls straight, hanging just above her shoulders.

He takes a minute, and thinks about it. The rooms at the Inn aren’t the best quality, and a tavern is no place for children.

“Well, the Inn is just across town, but if you’d like to come stay with my family, you’re more than welcome to,” he says, and Camila and Corrin move away to talk for a few minutes, and he waits patiently. One of the pink haired children moves over to him.

“Hey, you’re shorter than me! But you’ve got a beard and everything-?” He smiles at them. “Well I’m a halfling, and we’re quite small, generally, yes. But you’re taller than even some of the humans here, though I’ve never seen your species before.”

The child looks at him, cocking their head to the side. “I’m a firbolg, just like Mom and Dad. It looks like they want to talk to you,” and Yeza turns back to them.

“We would love to stay with you,” says Camila, and he leads them back home.

* * *

 

Veth stares at the sea of pink heads filling her living room, and searches for Yeza. _He is never teasing me about bringing home strays ever again_ , she thinks, before she spots him, talking with the adults. She makes her way over, and is introduced to Camila and Corrin. They are a breath of fresh air, frankly, and she leads them to the spare rooms.

Their home has expanded quite a bit, since they first built it. Now, they make sure to have at least five rooms that are human-sized empty, just in case. She’s glad of that, now. She leaves them to sort out who will stay where, telling them to expect dinner in a few hours.

She walks to the kitchen, where Yeza is pulling out all the pots and pans. He’s lucky she’s used to cooking for a lot. “You know, say what you will about me bringing home strays. At least I bring mine home one at a time.”

* * *

 

At dinner, the kitchen is full to bursting. The Clays all introduce themselves. There’s Camila and Corrin, of course, and Catherine, Cary, and Christopher, Caduceus, Connor, and Cecilia. Cary and Christopher are twins, and they have another, their eldest, Callum, who stayed behind to mind the graveyard ( _graveyard?_ ) Cecilia can play the violin, and they’re all tea fiends.

Beau, Fjord and Yasha take the new guests with grace. Jester loves them all of course, and compliments them all on their hair, and appears to becoming fast friends with Caduceus. Caleb hasn’t looked up from his book yet, and Veth would wonder if he even knew they'd arrived if he weren't surreptitiously sneaking the youngest bits of candy- she should've known better than to get him that coat, gods only know what he has within.

Molly loves them all immediately, and Veth sees his eyes light up when they mention they mind a graveyard, and knows he’s going to corner one later.

Overall, dinner is a success. She’s right, that Jester has become attached to Caduceus, because she’s dragging him off in the direction of her and Beau’s room, loudly explaining how cool her sketchbook is, and how he’s going to love learning to draw!

A cluster of the younger ones have gathered around Caleb, poking at his hair and pestering him to read to them (and begging for sweets- when he glances at her for help, she raises her eyebrows. He knows full well that candy is catnip for children, species be damned.) Luke appears to be leading the charge, and she can see Caleb’s smile from here. Good. Caleb can’t say no to Luke already, and three more pairs of puppy eyes certainly help. Molly is standing in a corner, whispering with Connor. Cary is over by Yasha, and is explaining something that has to do with flowers with great enthusiasm, while Yasha listens attentively. Beau is flirting with Catherine, who is giggling madly, and Fjord is watching with his head in his hands.

She rests her chin on her hands, and looks to Yeza on her right. “I like them.”

* * *

 

The Clays leave Felderwin after staying for a week, and Yeza sends the family off with an unhealthy amount of pastries and an order to keep in touch they are more than happy to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> a take that literally no one asked for: the clays are basically the weasleys except they all have pink hair instead of red and they all have ‘C’ names


End file.
